In the Beginning
by azscarecrow
Summary: I don't want to give it away, it's just a short story I made up one day.


Scarecrow and Mrs. King: Eyes of A Child

Disclaimer: I don't own SMK. I just enjoy writing fanfiction for it. 

Takes place when Lee and Amanda are about eight, so probably around late 1950's, 1960 at the latest probably. Don't know. Kind of disputed, BB and KJ were born in '49 and '50 but that doesn't mean their characters were. Feedback is welcomed. 

Info to the reader: Disney Land was opened in 1955, and was not very popular to people not living in the Southern California district until much later. Disney Land was the very first theme park ever created, the idea was a combination of traveling circus' and the imagination of the late, great Walt Disney. He imagined a world for his characters to call 'home' and for small children to run and play in. I've assumed that Dotty's sister Lillian was a resident of Anaheim, California, (I don't remember an actual location mentioned in the series, maybe but I don't remember, sorry if they did.) and looked forward to taking her niece Amanda to Disney Land, this explains Amanda's knowledge, and excitement for going to Disney Land. It would have been unrealistic for Amanda to go to Disney World, it wasn't created until 1971, and Lee was living in California with his Uncle, so this is why Disney Land works out. I hope you enjoy the story.

_______SMK…

"Mommy." Amanda whispered quietly as she peered into her parents' bedroom. "Mommy, I can't sleep."

"Amanda, darling, go back to bed." Dotty said as she rolled over in bed, she hoped her daughter would leave the room, and not bother her or her husband anymore. 

"Mommy, I can't sleep." Amanda said as she climbed onto her parents' bed. Dotty rolled her eyes, and turned to face her daughter. "Can I have some milk Mommy?" 

Dotty nodded, and moved her daughter off the bed, then she herself got off. "Yes dear, just be very quiet, we don't want to wake Christopher up now do we?" Dotty asked her eight-year-old daughter as they walked down the hallway. 

"No, he's a cranky, cry baby." Amanda said. She cheerfully walked down the hall with her favorite doll Lois Ann close at hand. Dotty stood in the kitchen watching Amanda drink the glass of milk.

"Darling, why can't you sleep?" Dotty asked her.

"I'm too excited about Disney Land Mommy!" Amanda exclaimed as she sat the glass down on the counter. "I can't wait, I just know it's going to be great!" She said. 

***

"But Colonel, you promised!" Lee shouted, he stood in his Uncle's bedroom. 

"I know I did Lee, but I can't take you this weekend, I have to go to Washington, now do you want me to disobey the presidents' orders?" Lee's Uncle said to his nephew as he pulled a suitcase out from under the bed. 

"I don't care about the dumb President." Lee said as he marched off to his room. Lee shut his door and took the plastic gun he had under his pillow out. He faced it towards the window and shot it out to the setting sun. "I hate this place, I hate everything about it." Lee said as he continued to fire out his window. "I wish I were home." 

***

"Amanda, did you eat your breakfast?" Dotty shouted down the hallway toward her daughters' room. Amanda pulled the door open and began to pull her suitcase down the hallway.

"No." Amanda said huskily as she pulled the suitcase closer and closer to the door.

"And why not young lady?" Dotty asked. "Amanda, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If you don't eat breakfast, what are you showing Christopher?" 

"Mom, I don't have time for breakfast, I have to get going. And I don't care what I'm showing Christopher, he's a baby, I'm sure he doesn't care either." Amanda said to her mother as she headed back to her room. 

"Amanda, we're only going for two weeks Darling, it's not that long." Dotty said as she watched her daughter begin to pull another suitcase out of her room.

"Two weeks, is a very long time, and I don't know what toys I'll want to play with in those two weeks, now, I can't forget Lois Ann. Will you remind me to bring her just before we leave?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, Darling, what's in those suitcases?"

"Toys." 

"Did you bring any clothes?" 

"Yes, those are in the other suitcase." Amanda said as she headed back toward her room.

"Where did you get all of the suitcases?" Dotty asked her as she headed back to her daughters' bedroom.

"I took Christopher's, I don't want him to come anyway." Amanda said as she began to pull on the other suitcase. 

"Don't forget Lois Ann dear." Dotty told her daughter. 

"Thanks." Amanda said cheerfully as she began down the hall once again. Her soft brown curls bounced up and down on her head as it bobbed down the hallway. 

***

Lee sat on a picnic table in an empty mess hall. Tears were tempted to fall down his face but he remembered his uncle had told him two years ago that there would be no more tears. He just threw the ball back and forth hitting the wall, hopping it would be a big enough distraction to keep his mind off another of his uncles broken promises. 

"Hey there Squeaks, how are you?" Barney shouted as he walked toward the small boy.

"Fine Barney." Lee said not very enthused. 

"Well, now what's the matter?" Barney asked him as he sat down. 

"Colonel promised to take me to Disney Land this weekend, but he can't now cause he has to fly to Washington. Eisenhower's a pick dork." Lee said as he threw the ball even harder against the wall.

"You don't really mean that do you Lee?" Barney asked him.

"Why shouldn't I, that's why Colonel always says he has to go, 'the president has a job for him' so it's gotta be Eisenhower, always asking him to do favors for him, Colonel must love him more than he loves me. So why shouldn't I hate the president." 

"I can't give you a reason you'll except Lee, but I tell you what, I don't have to be on the base this weekend, why don't you spend it at my house, and I'll take you to Disney Land." Barney said as he looked at Lee. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Losing both of his parents at such a young age, then being forced to live with an uncle who knew no more about kids than an old maid. 

"Really!" Shouted Lee. 

"Yeah. Why don't you go home and pack a bag, then meet me back here in half an hour." Lee picked up his ball and dashed out of the mess hall.

"Thanks Barney!" Lee shouted as he passed the last row of tables. 

Dotty held Amanda's hand as they stepped off the plane at LAX. Adam West wasn't far behind them with their son Christopher in his arms. 

"Aunt Lillian!" Amanda shouted as she dashed toward her aunt. 

"Amanda, good to see you." Lillian asked her niece. "How was the flight?"

"Awful." Amanda grumbled. "It was really long, and Christopher kept crying." Amanda watched as her mother gave her aunt a hug. 

"Well, let's go back to my house, and tomorrow, we'll go to Disney Land." Lillian said with wide eyes, she looked down at her niece. Amanda smiled and she nodded. Her eyes were lit and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. 

****

Lee stood at the counter in Barney's house, a jar of peanut butter and two pieces of bread in front of him. He had a butter knife in his hand and was making himself a sandwich. 

"A peanut butter sandwich for breakfast?" Barney asked Lee as he came into the kitchen.

"Na, I don't eat breakfast, this is for the road. I love these things." Lee said as he wrapped the sandwich up in a paper towel. 

Barney laughed. "You ready?" He asked. 

"Yep!" Lee shouted. He opened the door to the front of the house, ran out to the car. A part of him knew, today would be great. 

***

Amanda looked up across the crowd of people in front of her. Her mother had insisted on her wearing a coat. She was beginning to get a little hot in the coat. She moved Lois Ann to sit underneath her arm as she lifted both her hands to fix her bow on one of her pigtails. Suddenly, a boy fell up against her arm and she pulled down on her bow. 

  
"Uh!" Amanda shouted as she looked at the boy next to her.

"Uh, Sorry." Lee said as he moved away looking at the little girl in front of him. She seemed to be about his age. He looked away, and dashed in the opposite direction. 'Hey, girls in my class don't look like that, I wish they did.' Lee thought, as he looked back, one more time to see the little girl he'd accidentally bumped into standing by her mother who was fixing her hair. 

"Mommy, he was so mean. He just bumped into me then ran the other way." Amanda complained to her mother. 

"I'm sorry Darling, that's just the way rude little boys can be." Dotty said straightening the bow in her daughters' hair. "There you are dear, perfect." Dotty brushed her daughters' hair. "Blue is so cheery." Dotty said smiling then looked back at the crowd. 

***

Later, Amanda was walking through the park. She was being led by her mother, and the day seemed to be pretty fun. But she couldn't get over that little boy. He wasn't like any other boy she'd met in Virginia. 

"Oh." Amanda screeched as her doll fell out of her hand. She released her mothers hand to pick Lois Ann up.

"Crap!" Lee said as he realized his sandwich had fallen from his hand. He knelt down to pick it up, and looked up to see that Barney was still walking. Lee looked down and saw that his sandwich had fallen on a doll, and the same brown haired girl was kneeling across from him to pick up the doll. "Here, I think this is yours." Lee said as he handed the doll to the girl. He looked at the girl in front of him, and smiled at her brown eyes. 

"This must be yours." Amanda said handing Lee his sandwich. She couldn't believe what she saw in his eyes.

"Thanks." Lee said taking it in his hand. Lee looked up to see that he could no longer see Barney. "I gotta go." Lee rushed ahead. Amanda stood slowly, thinking of the boy. 

"I wonder where he's going?" Amanda asked herself as she ran ahead to catch up with her mother. 

The End


End file.
